


The Griffin-Woods family one-shots

by Commander_Leashy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa family, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Some Swearing, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: We've seen Clarke and Lexa take on giant mutated gorillas, brewing civil wars, and evil brainwashing AIs. Now we see how they handle married life and four kids.Just some one-shots revolving around the lives of the Griffin-Woods family.Some angst but lots of fluff and humour to make up for it.Each chapter may be set at different points in the family's timeline and so the ages of each character may jump around a bit, but I'll make sure to make it clear when each chapter is set and how old each character is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the morning before they're all leaving for vacation and Lexa's not sure about her and Clarke being in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with their four kids, or monsters as she likes to refer to them. She doesn't need any more grey hairs. And she doesn't know how she let her wife talk her into it.

July 2030

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled as she charged into the kitchen where Clarke was hastily trying to butter toast at the same time as frying bacon, scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes. 

“Sort your daughter out” The brunette whined as she stopped by the counter her other daughter was sitting at, to watch her wife. 

Clarke served the bacon onto a plate before turning to face her wife, who currently had one of their children balancing on her back. 

“My daughter?” She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. 

“That… that…” she pointed behind her in the general direction of the bedrooms “she-devil! Did not come from me” 

Clarke rolled her eyes 

“Well I take it since Jamie is sitting at the counter, and Kyla is currently clinging to your back instead of finishing packing” Clarke paused to glare at the 7 year old hanging from Lexa’s back “you must be talking about the daughter who happens to be named after you”

Lexa shook her head “Nope. She is not named after me”

Clarke sighed and turned back to the oven 

“She is named after my mother” Lexa nodded to herself and her other two daughters. 

“And are you not named after your mother?” The blonde asked without even turning back to face her wife. 

Again Lexa shook her head “No. My name is Alexandria. My mother and Alex are both called Alexia.”

Clarke rolled her eyes again “I'm sure you were more mature when we first met.”

“It's the kids, Clarke. They're poison” Lexa hissed, before breaking out into a smile and winking at the 13 year old sitting at the counter eating cheerios. 

“Kyla go finish packing before I decide to leave you here” Clarke said to the only child who shared her blue eyes and golden hair. 

Their two other daughters both had lexa's deep green eyes and dark hair. Although while Jamie did have Lexa’s hair colour, Alex was the only child to share in the woman's frizzy and untameable thick locks. 

And even though Kyla and Jake were twins, Jake did not have Clarke's blue eyes and golden blonde hair. The boy happened to be a perfect blend of Clarke and Lexa, with his forest green eyes and curly dark blonde hair that was naturally flecked with light brown highlights. 

Lexa gasped and feigned shock at Clarke's words before turning to the daughter on her back and mouthing “I’d smuggle you in my suitcase” 

“I heard that” Clarke said without shifting her attention from serving the pancakes onto a plate. 

Lexa and Kyla both stared at each with gaping mouths. 

“How, mommy?” Kyla asked 

“Super mom senses” Clarke said as she turned to face her youngest child whilst tapping her temple 

“Yeah right” the child scoffed whilst staring at her momma who just shrugged before bending down to allow her to easily slide off her back. 

Kyla ran to her room and the two women both heard her shouting something at her brother who was surprisingly already packed and just messing about in their room. 

“Alex is still sulking” Lexa told her wife 

Clarke sighed “is she packed?”

“Don't know. Don't think so. I wasn't allowed in” the brunette informed her

Clarke rolled her eyes 

“Sort the scrambled eggs out. I'll go sort the ‘she-devil’ the blonde said, raising her hands to put air quotes around the words. 

Clarke handed her place at the oven over to Lexa before walking round the counter, kissing Jamie on the top of her head as she went. 

The blonde headed down the corridor and stopped outside her eldest child’s room. 

“Alex?” She called as she knocked on the door 

The woman got no reply and so twisted the handle and opened the door anyway. 

She looked around the room that had begun to look more like a bombsite before locking eyes on the 15 year old sitting cross legged on her bed with headphones tucked in her ears and her phone glued to her palm 

Clarke walked over to the bed, avoiding piles of discarded clothes and strewn books and tangled wires, before removing one of the earbuds from her daughter’s ear 

Alex looked up at her mother but didn't say anything 

“Are you packed?” Clarke asked

“No” the girl replied simply as she removed her other earbud 

“Why not?” The blonde raised her eyebrow 

“Because I don't wanna go” Alex shrugged 

Clarke sighed and looked down at the girl 

“Well we all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes”

Alex rolled her eyes at the trite phrase 

“I'll be bored ma” the girl moaned 

“No you won't. Your siblings will be there” 

Alex rolled her eyes so hard Clarke thought they'd end up falling back into her skull

“You're coming, Alex. Whether or not you end up coming with more than just the clothes you are currently wearing is up to you” Clarke told her before swiftly turning and leaving the room. 

Her lips quirked upwards as she heard the loud huff from inside the room that was followed by the sound of draws being opened and clothes being shoved into a duffel bag. 

The woman walked back up to the top of the corridor towards the twins’ room. 

Clarke took in a deep breath preparing for the carnage that could only come from two 7 year olds sharing a bedroom.

The couple knew that the twins were both going to need their own space soon and so had decided to clear out the attic so that they could move into it and give their room to one of the kids. Although Alex seemed to be completely convinced that she'd be getting the attic room. 

Unfortunately though, with both parents working busy schedules they had not yet found the time to clear out the attic and so Kyla and Jake were still sharing a bedroom. 

Clarke slowly opened the door, mentally preparing herself, but quickly found herself frowning and looking around in confusion. 

The room was unusually well kept. 

All of Kyla’s stuff seemed to be on her side of the room, and all of Jake’s stuff seemed to be on his side, and the floor seemed relatively tidy, apart from some clothes that were neatly folded and awaiting being stuffed into Kyla’s bag. 

“I'm nearly finished mom” the girl said as she looked up to see her mom looking down at her. 

“Good girl, Ky” Clarke smiled at the girl. 

“Room’s looking real tidy guys. Well done” she praised them 

“Jamie helped” Jake informed her before returning his attention to his iPad. 

“Ah. That explains it” Clarke said 

“Have you showered yet Jake?” 

“Yeah” he answered 

“Okay then. Come grab some breakfast if you're all ready” 

Jake locked the iPad before climbing off his bed and exiting the room. 

“Finish packing then grab some food too, Ky” 

The girl nodded before squashing some more clothes into her bag. 

Clarke turned and walked back into the kitchen to see Lexa and Jake play fighting with spatulas and Jamie standing by the fridge chugging orange juice straight from the carton. 

“Jamie get a glass” she told her as she walked further into the room “We all have to drink from that”

“For god’s sake Lexa. You're supposed to be serving him breakfast with that. Not waving it around like a wand” 

“It's a sword Clarke, god. We're knights, not witches” Lexa sighed 

“Oh right. My bad” Clarke rolled her eyes before plucking the spatulas from their hands. 

“You. Sit” she pointed at Jake before gesturing to the counter, then turned to Lexa. “You go sit on Kyla’s suitcase. From what I saw she thinks we're going away for six months”

“Okay. Did you sort out Alex?”

“I think so. I heard draws slamming and shoes being thrown as I left” she smirked 

“She gets it from you” Lexa sighed as she began walking away 

“Me?!” Clarke spluttered “she's basically Lexa 2.0” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The brunette scoffed as she turned to face her wife, feigning offense 

“It means she's just as much a stubborn, wise-ass, short tempered jock as you are” 

“Were” Lexa stressed “I've grown and matured since we were teenagers”

Clarke scoffed “Sure you have, honey”

Lexa just grumbled to herself before heading to Kyla to follow Clarke's orders

Clarke dumped some bacon and scrambled eggs onto Jake’s plate before turning to Jamie who was now sipping orange juice from a cup 

“Thank you for helping Kyla and Jake with their room”

Jamie just nodded before setting her empty glass in the sink

“That better not be just left in the sink” Clarke told her 

Jamie groaned and tipped her head back before quickly rinsing the glass out and placing it in the draining rack. 

“Jamie, rinsing something is not the same as washing it up” Clarke tasked an eyebrow

“Mom it was barely dirty” Jamie retorted 

The blonde just sighed but decided to leave it. 

“Are you all packed?” 

Jamie nodded 

“Toothbrush?”

Jamie nodded again 

“Hairbrush?”

Another nod

“Phone charger?”

“Yes mom” the teenager drawled 

“So you're completely ready to go?” 

“Yep” Jamie replied before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and heading out of the kitchen. 

“Jamie get the fuck out!” Clarke heard only moments later 

“Alex watch your fucking language!” She heard Lexa yell only milliseconds later 

Clarke sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face at Lexa’s failed attempt at scolding their daughter on swearing. 

The blonde looked over to Jake who was far more interested in his bacon than the chaos going on around the house. 

“Okay. You carry on with that. I'm gonna go check that your mother is not somehow making a game out of closing your sister’s suitcase”

Clarke walked back down the corridor and towards the twins’ room but before she could get there Lexa walked out with a proud smirk on her face. 

“All done” she said as she walked towards her wife 

“Well done, Lex. You managed to close your daughter’s suitcase”

“It was a hard task Clarke. That damn suitcase knows how to put up one hell of a fight” she smiled before wrapping her arms around her wife and using her slightly taller stature to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I don't think I'll survive one week with them in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Don't make me Clarke” she whined 

Clarke just chuckled as she leant into Lexa’s broad chest 

“It'll be fine. We love that cabin. Think of how many times we were down there when we were kids. There's so many stories from that place we could tell them”

“Clarke, I think at least one of them was conceived in that cabin. I don't think those are the kind of stories they want to hear”

Clarke tutted and pulled back, playfully swatting Lexa on the chest. 

“Well I think my mom put in a new couch after the last time we were down there” the blonde replied 

“What about the shower? And the bath? And the pool? And the-”

“You guys had sex in grandma’s pool? That's gross.” Alex commented as she strolled out of her bedroom and walked down the corridor 

“We were experimenting!” Lexa called after her

“Lexa!” Clarke smacked the woman's chest again but Lexa just smirked. 

“Go make sure she's actually gone to eat and not just sitting around on her phone making us late” Clarke told the brunette 

“Well where are you going?” Lexa asked 

“To go check on Ky.” Clarke sighed already heading towards the bedroom

Lexa sighed and placed her hands on Clarke's shoulders. 

“Stop panicking” She said as she steered her wife back the way she came and towards the kitchen. 

“Kyla’s fine. Jamie’s all packed and ready to go. Jake’s just gotta eat, then he's ready too. And Alex… well she's Alex. But we’ll make sure she's ready too”

“Everything’s gonna be fine and we're gonna have a nice relaxing trip” Lexa told her

Clarke snorted “You don't believe that for a second”

“Well… we’re gonna have a hectic and loud trip, but it’ll be nice. What else can you expect with four kids?”

Clarke blew out a breath “Four. How did I let you talk me into that?” 

“Me? You're the one that had to go and have twins” 

“I heard that” Jake yelled from the kitchen as they approached 

Lexa just brushed him off 

“If we're being honest, the twins aren't even the problem. It's the she-devil 15 year old that's giving me grey hairs” the brunette added 

“I heard that” Alex’s voice chimed in just as the couple entered the room 

Clarke's face dropped as she saw Alex chugging the milk straight from the carton and Jake playing with his food with maple syrup down his shirt. 

The blonde walked over and snatched the milk straight out of Alex’s hand before slamming a glass down in front of her and sighing at Jake. 

“You're raising animals” Clarke looked to Lexa. 

“Me” Lexa mouthed incredulously, knowing better than to actually talk back to her wife. 

Lexa could see that Clarke was on the verge of losing it and so she quickly stepped in front of the woman and put her hands on her biceps 

“Babe, I'll sort it. You go relax or finish getting ready or whatever you need to do. I'll sort the kids, okay?”

Clarke just sighed before turning and walking away, heading to their bedroom. 

“Okay” Lexa said as she turned back to the two kids at the counter 

“Jake, hurry up and finish eating and then go change your shirt, okay?”

The boy nodded before shoving another forkful into his mouth and Lexa turned to Alex

“How many times do I have to tell you? If you're gonna drink from the carton to save you having to wash up a glass, at least do it when your ma’s not around”

“Sorry?” Alex smirked slightly. Lexa was oblivious to how much that smirk mirrored the one that had helped Clarke fall in love with her. 

Lexa shook her head at the girl 

“Are you finished packing?”

“Mom do I really have to come? Taylor and everyone are hanging out on Saturday. I'm gonna miss it” Alex replied, completely dodging Lexa's question 

“Well I'm sure you can hang out with Taylor and everyone some other time” the woman told her, with a small smirk of her own 

“Ugh” Alex groaned as she got up, slamming her bowl of cereal into the sink before stomping down the hallway 

“Does that mean you're packed or not?!” Lexa called after her

The only reply she got was the slamming of the girl's bedroom door. 

“I'm gonna take that door off its hinges one day” she grumbled 

“I'm finished momma” Jake said as he pushed his plate away 

“Okay little man. Now go change your shirt.”

“Can I wear my Lakers jersey?”

“Hasn’t your mom already said no to that this morning?” She asked, knowing Jake asked to wear his basketball jersey every day, and knowing Clarke usually told him no because she didn't want him ruining it

“I haven't asked her this morning… so no” he answered 

“Can't argue with that logic” Lexa’s lips quirked upwards at the boy before she nodded 

“Yes!” Jake cheered before running to his bedroom to change. 

…

About 20 minutes later Lexa called all the kids out of their rooms and told them to bring all their bags to the front room. 

She sat them all down so she could keep track of them all 

“Okay” she drawled 

“Have you all eaten?” 

Three kids nodded 

Lexa's head snapped to Kyla

“Kyyyy” Lexa sighed 

“It's your fault” she said as she pointed at her momma

“My fault?” Lexa asked, pointing to herself questioningly

“You made that game out of closing my suitcase and then I didn't have time to get any food” 

Lexa's eyes widened slightly “Okay. Do not repeat that to mom, okay?”

Kyla nodded with a slight smile on her face. 

“I'll grab you an apple and a juice carton in a minute, okay?”

Kyla nodded and Lexa moved onto the next question. 

“You've all showered?”

Four more nods

“You've all packed?” 

Three nods and reluctant grunt from Alex was Lexa’s reply 

“Alex?” Lexa asked

“Yeah. Whatever. I'm packed” 

Lexa sighed in relief

“Have you all checked for the toilet?”

All four kids nodded but Lexa knew better than to just take that as assurance 

“Ky? Jakey? You guys sure?”

“I just went momma” Jake replied 

“Okay, little man. Kyla?”

“I don't need to go momma” 

Lexa cringed slightly “you sure, princess? You don't wanna just check?”

Kyla shook her head “I don't need to go”

Lexa just sighed slightly “So we're all ready then?”

All four kids nodded and Lexa smiled before turning to face the exit to the front room which led to the hallway which held all the bedrooms. 

“Clarke, all the animals are ready!” She yelled 

“Hey, we’re not animals” Kyla commented, Alex and Jamie were both already too busy on their phones to even care about Lexa's name calling and Jake loved the idea of being an animal

“No, you're right, Ky. You're all monsters” Lexa replied before sticking her tongue out at the girl who just rolled her eyes in response 

Clarke strolled into the room seconds later. Lexa could see that the woman had curled her hair and put some makeup on. 

“You ready, babe?”

“Yeah. I think so” Clarke replied 

Lexa clapped her hands together “ok then!”

“What are we waiting for. Come on monsters” 

Jake, Kyla, and Jamie all got up, grabbing their bags and suitcases, following Clarke to the front door. 

“Car keys, Lex?” 

“Got em” Lexa replied as she pulled them out of her pocket to show her wife. 

Clarke nodded and opened the front door

Alex reluctantly pushed herself up and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders 

“There's my girl!” Lexa smiled, glad she wasn't going to have to drag the girl out of the house 

The woman grabbed her daughter’s duffel bag for her and swung it over her shoulder before grabbing the handle of her own suitcase. 

“I'm not sleeping in any room that you and mom have had sex in” the girl grumbled with a small smirk on her face

Lexa just smirked as she followed her out the door, after grabbing an apple and a juice box for Kyla, shutting it behind her

…

Once they finally managed to shove all the bags and suitcases into the boot of their seven seater car, the Griffin-Woods family clambered into the vehicle. 

Lexa sat at the steering wheel, after having thrown the apple and juice in with Kyla, with Clarke already preparing to nap beside her. Alex sat in the seat behind Lexa and Jamie in the seat behind Clarke, with Kyla and Jake in the back two seats. 

Alex instantly shoved her earphones into her ears and pushed her jacket against the window as a makeshift pillow, while Jamie pulled on her over-ear headphones and grabbed her book out of her bag. 

Meanwhile, Kyla and Jamie quickly began arguing in the back over what movie to watch on the iPad. 

Jake's argument was that it was his iPad, but Kyla was quick to remind him that he had chosen the last movie they had watched. 

“Jake, let Ky choose the movie since you chose last time. And then on the journey home you can choose” Lexa called from the front, trying to quell the argument before it got any bigger. 

“Wake me up when you wanna switch” Clarke said as Lexa started the car

“Nah that's okay. It's not too bad a drive. I'll be fine”

“You sure?” Clarke asked

“Yeah. You get some sleep, babe” Lexa assured her. 

Clarke nodded and went back to leaning against the window. 

“Momma! I need to pee” Lexa heard Kyla call out from the back

The woman instantly stopped the car with an audible sigh and let her head hit the steering wheel. She put the car back in park and turned to Alex, handing her the house keys before telling her to take Kyla back into the house 

The teenager huffed and rolled her eyes before pulling her earphones out and dumping them on the middle seat. 

She grumbled something to Kyla about her not checking beforehand as she jumped out of the car and walked round to the other side to get her sister. 

“I did tell her to check” Lexa looked to Clarke who was glancing at her with a raised brow 

“At least we didn't get anywhere” the brunette tried 

“I forgot my phone charger!” Jamie suddenly yelled before throwing open the car door and running up to the house, entering through the door that Alex had not bothered to shut. 

“I did tell her to check for that” Clarke smirked

Both women turned in their seats to look to Jake. 

“Jakey? You've got everything right?” 

The boy nodded with an innocent smile on his face

“See Clarke. At least we made one good kid-”

“Why is he in his jersey?!” Clarke spun back to face Lexa, having only just noticed the shirt her son was wearing 

“I told him not to wear that” 

“Not today you didn't” Lexa tried 

“He didn't ask today” Clarke told her

“That's what he said too” the brunette retorted 

“We’re only gonna be in the car, babe. How could he possibly ruin the shirt in the car?”

Clarke just scoffed “he's a seven year old boy, who happens to have your genes” 

Lexa frowned “what's wrong with my genes?”

“You're a complete klutz!” 

“Okay, well…” Lexa paused trying to think of a suitable reply “he might not have gotten that trait”

“He's already ruined one shirt this morning. And he's been awake for under an hour and a half “ Clarke argued 

“Babe, it'll be fine. Just don't worry” Lexa tried to assure her wife. She turned back to her son who was barely paying attention to their arguing “Jake?”

The boy looked up

“Try keep that shirt clean for me, yeah? It's really important, okay?” 

Jake nodded “okay momma”

“Good man” Lexa replied, giving him a thumbs up. 

She turned back to face Clarke, giving her an assuring smile 

“See? All good” she said 

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled at her wife

“Well watch where you're going then!” 

Lexa sighed as their three daughters jumped back into the car, two of them shouting and screaming at each other

“You walked into me!” Jamie yelled back to her older sister 

“Well you shouldn't have been sprinting around the house!” 

“I was trying to find my charger!”

“Well that's not my problem-”

“Enough!” Clarke yelled 

“Both of you put your headphones back in and go back to ignoring each other and everyone else, okay?”

The two girls mumbled and muttered under their breaths as they did exactly what their mother suggested. 

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other

“Ready?” Lexa asked, her smile faltering 

Clarke let out a deep sigh with a small smile on her face 

“For a week alone with the four of them? Why not?” Clarke smirked

Lexa chuckled before starting the car and pulling out onto the road 

“You didn't have to bring me” Alex grumbled from behind them

“I swear to god, Alex!” Lexa yelled 

Clarke just laughed from beside her before gently taking her wife’s free hand. 

“One week” she said “we can do it”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out she's pregnant with her and Lexa's first child. How does the couple react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that it's biologically possible that Lexa could accidentally get Clarke pregnant. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I wish I could tell you the next chapter won't take as long but I can't. I'm in my first few months of sixth form and it's not going too well right now, so it's hard for me to find any time to just sit and write. Sorry guys.

August 2014

Clarke paced back and forth by the front door to her and Lexa’s two bedroom apartment, biting her nails down out of nervousness. 

The woman had sprinted to the toilet and emptied the entire contents of her stomach for the past three mornings and her period was just under a week late. 

She’d taken three test. They’d all came back with the same response. 

So now the blonde was stuck pacing in front of her front door, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her wife. 

As soon as Lexa opened her front door she saw Clarke’s face almost right in front of her own and had to step back slightly

The brunette’s brow furrowed as she stepped into the house, Clarke backing up slightly, her fingers still in her mouth. 

Lexa closed the door behind her without taking her eyes off her wife, sensing the nerves bursting from her. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” The older woman said as she stepped towards her wife, placing her hands on the woman’s biceps to try and soothe her. 

Clarke bit her lip as she stared into vibrant stormy green eyes. 

“You can’t tell me anything, Clarke. You know that” Lexa reminded the woman

“I’m pregnant” Clarke blurted 

Lexa’s face shifted within seconds of the words leaving Clarke’s mouth. 

Her eyes widened and her mouth widened slightly before splitting into a large grin that rivalled the one that had hit her face when Clarke had agreed to marry her. 

“You are?” The woman asked, disbelief and elation clouding her features 

“I think so” Clarke replied nervously, her features still displaying worry and fear. 

Lexa swept the woman into her arms and held her tight 

“That’s amazing!” Lexa cried before sensing Clarke’s hesitation and placing her back on her feet “It-it’s amazing...right?”

Clarke tilted her head slightly “I-I-I don’t know, Lex. It’s-it’s a big thing, you know.”

Lexa stepped back but placed a hand on Clarke’s cheek “We’ve always talked about having kids, sweetheart. I thought you wanted-“ 

“I do”’Clarke told her “I just-I thought it would be later. I’m only 23 lex. And I know that’s not that young but-I just-are we ready for this? 

Is it the right time? I mean- you’re always working. And I’m not complaining. I know how successful W-Corp is. How successfully you are. And-and my art. It’s just starting to take off. Are we-“

“Clarke” Lexa called the woman, placing her hands on the woman’s biceps again. “Baby. It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay. Just stay calm, okay”

Clarke nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, smiling appreciatively when Lexa cupped her cheeks. 

“This is your choice, okay? If you don’t think we’re ready, that is absolutely fine.”

Clarke shook her head between Lexa’s palms “No Lex. This is your child too. It’s not just up to me”

“Then we make the decision together.” She said, taking Clarke’s hands in her own 

“I think we’re in a good place, Clarke. Yeah, your art’s taking off. But your art will always be amazing, baby. Whether or not we have a child. And I know I’ve been working a lot. I’m sorry for that.”

Clarke shook her head, about to protest that she didn’t mind. 

“I know you don’t mind, Clarke. But I should be here more. I’m sorry for that. But the business is in a good place. It’s in a great place, Clarke. It will be fine without me being there 24/7. Anya and Lincoln can handle things.” Lexa told her 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m forcing you to have this child, Clarke. I just want you to know that I will be with you every step of the way if you do, okay?”

Clarke didn’t say anything for a moment before taking a deep breath 

“You’re changing the shitty diapers,” the blonde told the older woman, a small smile emerging 

Lexa’s face broke out of its seriousness and another wide grin split across it. 

“Yeah?” She asked, with wide eyes 

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. 

Lexa thrust her arms around the girl’s waist and lifted her off the floor, spinning them in a circle as she pressed her lips against Clarke’s. 

“I love you,” she said as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder 

“I love you too,” Clarke said against her neck as Lexa lowered her hand from her waist to her bum. 

“We’re gonna have a kid, Clarke. We’re gonna be moms” Lexa smiled 

“I get to name it,” Clarke said, raising her head from Lexa’s shoulder to look at her, a small smirk gracing her features

Lexa raised her brows, smirking slightly at her wife. 

“Is that so?” She asked 

“Yep,” Clarke told her 

“You’re lucky I love you enough to allow that” Lexa smirked before walking over to the couch and bending over to lower her wife onto it before climbing on to straddle her. 

Lexa leant down slowly, nearing her wife’s mouth. 

Clarke’s eyes trailed down, watching as the muscles in Lexa’s powerful arms rippled as they held the woman up.

Lexa’s lips finally found Clarke’s and the blonde smirked against them. 

The blonde’s hands lifted up to clutch at Lexa’s white shirt, gently tugging it to loosen it from where it was tucked into the woman’s black jeans. Clarke’s hands snuck up underneath the shirt and she roamed them up and down her wife’s muscular back. 

A sudden banging at their front door had Lexa nearly falling on top of her wife out of shock. 

The brunette caught herself and her head whipped around to glare at the door. 

“They might go away” Clarke whispered slightly 

“Clarke Griffin open this door now! Griff!” 

Lexa sighed as she recognised Raven’s voice, knowing the woman was not going away 

Clarke smirked slightly at her wife’s disappointment as she let her hands fall from under Lexa’s shirt. 

“Jesus Clarke! Hurry up!” They both heard Raven again 

“Why is she extra shouty today?” Lexa asked as she clambered off of her wife

Clarke pushed herself up, resting on her elbows

“I may have told her I thought I was pregnant” the woman scrunched her face up in anticipation of Lexa’s reaction 

“You told Raven you were pregnant before you told me?”

“No” Clarke stressed, “I told Raven I thought I was pregnant. Never confirmed it.”

Lexa raised her brow at the woman 

“I was puking my entire stomach into the toilet at the time, Lex. You had already gone to work and I was feeling all hormonal and just wanted to moan to someone” Clarke tried 

“You coulda called me. I woulda stayed home if I knew you were sick, babe” Lexa told the woman 

“I know. But I didn’t even wake up until you were long gone, Lex. Plus I’d kinda been putting things together in my head and I had a feeling I was pregnant.” Clarke said “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, baby. But I needed to talk to someone” 

Lexa nodded as Clarke got back to her feet. The brunette walked over and kissed the blonde on the top of the head 

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone really early in the morning this week” Lexa apologised, genuinely feeling terrible 

“Lexa, stop apologising,” Clarke said, placing a gentle hand on the woman’s chest “I will never be mad at you for going to work and doing what you love.”

“Clarkey?!” The voice burst through the door again and Clarke sighed, tipping her head back slightly 

“Jesus Raven! Gimme a minute!” The blonde yelled before walking away from Lexa and heading to the door before yanking it open

Raven burst into the apartment and Clarke closed the door behind her 

“Hey, Lexa” the woman called upon seeing the brunette. 

“Hey Raven” Lexa replied 

“Does she know?” Raven whispered indiscreetly to Clarke 

Clarke rolled her eyes “Yes Raven” 

“So does that mean the tests came up positive?” The dark haired woman asked. 

Clarke looked over to Lexa, silently asking if it was okay to tell her best friend. The brunette nodded as she walked over to the two other women with a small smile on her face.

Clarke turned back to Raven and nodded. 

Raven’s face brightened and the woman suddenly reached out and pulled both Clarke and Lexa into her arms. 

“We’re gonna have a kid!” Raven beamed 

“We?” Clarke raised a brow 

“I am gonna be the best aunt ever.” Raven declared “that little shit is gonna love me”

“Could you maybe at least wait until my child is born before you start calling it names?” Lexa smirked 

Raven released the two women and alternated between looking them in their eyes. 

“Does Anya know?” She looked at Lexa 

Lexa frowned slightly, confused as to why the woman was asking but shook her head. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing what Raven was doing 

The Latina woman then turned to Clarke “Does Octavia know?” 

“No Rae” Clarke appeased her

Raven then looked back to Lexa “Does Bellamy know?” 

“Raven. I only found out myself about 10 minutes ago. So no, I haven’t yet gotten around to telling my best friend” Lexa shook her head playfully at the woman. 

“Yes!” Raven hollered “Those assholes are gonna be so pissed I found out first” 

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, both shaking their heads at the other woman’s antics 

“Funny enough, my mom was just telling me the other day how Raven is actually a unisex name. So don’t worry about having to try and find a male version if it ends up being a boy” the woman told them 

Lexa scoffed “Not likely. One raven around here is enough”

Raven flipped the other woman off “You’re an asshole Woods”

“And you’re a dumbass Reyes” Lexa smirked back 

Clarke sighed at the two childish women before her before wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist and cuddling against her side. 

Lexa smiled down at the woman and wrapped her arm around her waist before kissing the top of her head. 

“Aren’t you two so cute?” Raven smirked cockily “Though, Clarke I can’t see you being this nice to Lexa when Raven Junior is trying to claw itself out your vagina”

Clarke’s gaze flicked from Lexa to her best friend and she raised a brow at her “Raven, please leave my apartment. Right now”

Lexa smirked at the other brunette as she raised her arms and stepped back, donning her usual smirk. 

“Okay, okay” the woman walked towards the door

“Lexa, try and keep your hands off her. I don’t think you should try and shove another baby up there” the woman laughed

“Raven!” Clarke hurled a pillow at the woman only for it to hit the door as the brunette stepped out the apartment and closed it behind her. 

Lexa looked back to her wife, before sliding to her knees, pressing her lips to Clarke's still flat stomach. The woman then stared back up at her wife "I love you so much, sweetheart. And I promise I will always take care of you, and this child"

Clarke peered down at her wife, her eyes beginning to grow wet as she took Lexa's hand and pulled her back to her feet. She stepped closer to Lexa and pressed her lips against the brunette's familiar ones.


End file.
